Nieve
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Flores en primavera, la luna en otoño, una brisa fresca en verano, nieve en invierno... Pronto, el final de esa frase no podía pegar mejor con ellos.


**¡Buenas! Aquí vengo con mi tercer HitsuHina. Espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Va dedicado a Any-chan seguidora que sigo (? y a quien podría llamar "Amiga ¿Por ? xD". **

**Espero que sea de tu agrado compañera ^^**

**.**

**Nieve.**

Flores en primavera, la luna en otoño, una brisa fresca en verano,_ nieve en invierno…_

**.**

Todo el Gotei 13 estaba vestido con ropa de abrigo. Los oficiales que hacían guardia por la noche comentaban que parecían congelarse mientras las heladas caían. Su aliento mientras hablaban o respiraban lo veían las veinticuatro horas del día, algunos hasta estando refugiados. El frío era tremendamente atroz ese invierno. Todos lo sabían. Pero había algo que todavía no ocurría… _La primera nevada, aun no caía…_

Momo estaba dentro de su oficina, firmando algunos papeles.

Su cabello estaba suelto, como ya lo venía llevando desde hacía unos años. Una bufanda color melocotón rodeaba su cuello. Podía sentir el frío a flor de piel todavía estando en el traje de shinigami y dentro de la oficina.

Bajo la pluma para entibiar sus manos ¡Si que hacía frío! Y estaba claro que ella no era para esas temperaturas, siempre acababa enfermando o simplemente no le daban ganas de levantarse de la cama por las mañanas. Volvió a tomar la pluma y noto como abrían la puerta de la oficina. Hisagi entro con dos tazas en sus manos.

- Capitán Shuhei – saludó Hinamori, notando como él dejaba una de las tazas en el escritorio – Muchas gracias.

- No hay de que. Después de todo pareces congelarte con facilidad, y un poco de chocolate caliente no te hará mal – comentó, divertido al notar como su teniente le miraba con las mejillas infladas, dirigiéndose a su escritorio también - ¿Cómo va el papeleo?

- ¿El que tú deberías de estar haciendo? Bien – sonrió posando su vista nuevamente en los papeles, a sabiendas que había dado en el blanco con el comentario.

- Oye, más respeto con tu capitán…

- Mi capitán es un holgazán – dijo divertida, acomodando un poco los informes, poniéndose de pie y dejándolos sobre el escritorio de Hisagi.

- ¿Ya acabaste? Empezaste hace menos de una hora… - recrimino, revisando con la mirada cada hoja.

- Con ese comentario me haces creer que no quieres que me valla – bufó – A demás ya tengo que buscar a Rangiku-san… - más pidió que afirmo. El capitán suspiro.

- Puedes irte. No eres la única que se retira antes hoy – comentó, dando un sorbo a su chocolate, quemándose la lengua en cuanto lo hizo - ¡Ay!

- ¿Quién más se ha retirado? – pregunto, tomando su abrigo del sofá, sin darle importancia al hecho de que su capitán sea tan distraído.

- P-pues… - tartamudeo un poco todavía sintiendo el feo ardor en su lengua – Algunos se lesfrialon y tuvielon que dejal el escuadlron templano… - habló extrañamente. Haciendo reír a la teniente, la miro con el entrecejo fruncido – No te lias…

La muchacha cubrió su boca para intentar evitar la risa - ¿Por qué hablas así?

- Me queme – recordó, mirándola con molestia – Ya ve a tu casa y descansa del flio – Momo estalló en carcajadas - ¡Que no lo hagas!

- Nos vemos luego, Hisagi – se despidió, cubriéndose y saliendo fuera. El pelinegro con cierta molestia, volvió a tomar la taza y darle un sorbo.

Nuevamente se quemo.

**.**

- Capitán ¿No siente frío? – Pregunto Rangiku al peliblanco, mientras frotaba sus brazos en busca de calor - ¡Parece que se congelara el mundo! ¿Nuevamente se enojo y dejo salir a Hyorinmaru? – inquirió curiosa, sospechando inútilmente que su capitán era el causante de la temperatura del día.

- ¡Calla! – ordenó molesto. La verdad era que prefería ese clima frío antes que los horrendos calores del verano – Acaba tu papeleo o terminaras congelada de verdad – amenazo, continuando con su trabajo.

- ¡Que cruel es capitán! – recrimino la rubia, echándole un ojo a los papeles que le tocaban – Esto es aburrido… ¿Nunca se aburre?

- Si lo termino logro acabar más rápido con él.

Rangiku dio un suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio, jamás podría seguir la lógica de su capitán. Uno de los miles de escalofríos que la recorrieron en el día volvió a pasarle por la espalda, haciendo temblar. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – la mujer se dio la vuelta con ambas manos en su cintura.

- ¡Me voy a mi dulce y tibia morada, capitán! – dijo firme, ante la mirada penetrante y fría que le envió su superior – P-pero s-si quiere… - parpadeo un par de veces al ver que la cara del prodigio no cambiaba - ¡Me llevo el papeleo y lo termino allí! – tomo todos los papeles en segundos y corrió por la puerta como una ventisca en pleno desierto.

Toshiro gruñó. Ella, definitivamente, no cambiaría ¡Jamás!

- Con permiso…

Levanto su vista hacia la puerta. Esa voz dulce y suave…pronto le hizo recordar que por más frío que fuese, todavía su corazón latía tibio en su pecho. Y ahora lo hacía más agitadamente, logrando entibiar su cuerpo, y desear abrazarla para transmitirle ese calor, que al parecer, a ella le faltaba.

- Hinamori – pronuncio al verla ahí, con las mejillas y la nariz rojas por el frío.

- Shiro-chan… - acabó de entrar y cerro la puerta tras de si, sonriendo cálidamente a su amigo de la infancia – Lo siento… Buscaba a Rangiku-san ¿Sabes donde esta?

- Ah… - se puso de pie y se acerco a ella – fue a su casa. Y se llevo el papeleo que seguro escondió en un arbusto – comentó con molestia.

- Oh, valla… Me pregunto, a veces, si cambiara algún día – rió ella - ¿Y tú como estas?

- Bien… - fue lo único que dijo, con rapidez y quitándole importancia - ¿Tienes frío?

- Creo que el clima no ayuda mucho a no sentirlo… - dijo bajando la mirada. Notando que la conversación no iría más allá.

Se notaban siempre en la misma posición. Ella llegaba, sonreía, el se paraba del escritorio, se le acercaba, se dirigían unas palabras como amigos y adiós. Sin decir absolutamente nada sobre sus sentimientos. Estaba bien, ese era un gran paso luego de pasar por lo de la guerra. La cual los marco a ambos hasta el punto de no poder siquiera dirigirse la palabra. Trayendo consigo odio y frustración de parte de ambos, hacía ambos.

Pero ahora, ya las cosas no estaban así.

Ninguno sabía como decir lo que les ocurría.

Ella sentía a su corazón oprimirse cada vez que lo tenía a su lado.

Él podía jurar sentir como su corazón de hielo se derretía teniéndola cerca, o apenas al dirigiéndole una palabra.

El silencio invadía la oficina de una manera penetrante, solo el sonido del viento afuera se escuchaba. Y detrás de la puerta, Matsumoto temblaba de frío, esperando que de una vez por todas, su capitán avanzara. No quería perderse ese momento. Pero si la cosa iba como iba, solamente conseguiría terminar igual que un cubito de hielo.

- Vamos, capitán. Se esta tardando mucho – dijo para si misma. Llamando de pronto su atención algo que justo pasaba frente a sus ojos. Lo tomo con una de sus manos y le hecho un ojo, notando como se desvanecía. Miro al cielo, cayendo en la cuenta de que la primera nevada se hacía presente – Valla, que buen momento para llegar… - continuaba mirando el cielo, hasta que la lamparita de su mente se encendió.

No había nada más romántico que eso ¿O no?

Se acerco a la puerta de oficina con sigilo, y con un fuerte impulso, la abrió sonoramente. Eso debió de haber llamado su atención. Y corrió desenfrenadamente en cuanto acabo de hacerlo.

Dentro, ambos se quedaron observando la puerta con curiosidad.

- Seguro fue el viento – corroboró Momo, acercándose para cerrarla y paso irse – Nos vemos luego, Shiro-chan – se despidió sonriente. Ante la atenta mirada del peliblanco.

Dio un paso fuera, pero el sonido del cierre jamás llego.

- Hitsugaya-kun – llamo.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – se acerco también a la puerta, notando pronto que la nieve caía desde el cielo – Esta…

- … Nevando – acabó ella, terminando de salir, para darle una mirada de lleno al blanco firmamento. Todavía teniéndolo a metros de ella, su mente no dejaba de tenerlo presente. Y con los copos de la primera nevada rodeándola, su Shiro-chan se hacía más presente aun.

Se sentó en el suelo, estirando una mano al frente para que los copos cayeran sobre la misma. Y pudo notar como su amigo de la infancia se sentaba junto a ella y copiaba sus acciones. Con la única diferencia que Hitsugaya llevaba solo su traje de shinigami y ni siquiera temblaba, mientras ella no solo estaba con su abrigo, sino que hasta temblaba por el frío de estar al exterior en medio de ese clima.

- Acabaras resfriándote, lo sabes.

- Si, pero todo vale mientras sea por pasar un tiempo con Shiro-chan – le miro sonriendo con ternura, a lo que el chico se puso de pie y le tendió una mano para ayudar a que se levante, la cual acepto.

Una vez que estuvieron de pie pudo darse cuenta que el tiempo, aun que no fue mucho, no paso en vano. Toshiro estaba de su alto, y no sabía si hasta la pasaba por algunos centímetros.

- Estás más alto – rió.

- ¿Y te acabas de enterar? – se burló.

Llevo sus manos al rostro de la melocotón, acercando su rostro al de ella y depositando un beso sobre sus labios, para sorpresa y gusto de ella, que lo abrazo, correspondiendo el bello contacto. Tan esperado, tan deseado, fue lo que ambos querían sentir. La temperatura fría desapareció de su cuerpo, pronto se sintió a gusto al sentirlo tan cerca, aferrándosele más, a la vez que el beso se intensificaba.

A lo lejos Rangiku observaba tras una pared lo que ocurría, sonriendo triunfante. Quien pensaría que con solo abrir una puerta lograría tanto. Aunque estaba claro, la manera en la que esos dos se querían había ayudado y mucho.

Noto una mano sobre su hombro, de forma cariñosa y sonrió más abiertamente.

- No es bueno espiar…

- Si es mi capitán ¡Esta permitido! – sentenció la rubia.

- De acuerdo… - hecho un vistazo hacia donde se encontraba la pareja – Parece que al fin la pasan bien ¿Verdad, Ran-chan?

- ¡Definitivamente!

- ¿Y yo no me merezco un beso también?

- ¿Qué crees tú? – Pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta, que se borro al notar que el muchacho se daba la vuelta y se iba - ¿Gin? ¡No seas tonto! Claro que te lo mereces – regañó, apurándose para alcanzarlo.

Se separaron y chocaron sus frentes, eso era lindo, una sensación bella que ambos disfrutaban verdaderamente.

- Te quiero, Shiro-chan – le sonrió cálidamente, con sus mejillas ruborizadas, poco por el frío y poco por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- También yo, moja-camas…

Volvió a besarla, esta vez tomándola por la cintura y levantándola del suelo para girar una vez sobre si mismo. Mientras a su alrededor, los copos se acumulaban, dejando todo a la vista bajo un manto blanco como el cabello de Toshiro, el cual ahora Hinamori sacudía divertida. Estornudando en el momento, logrando que Hitsugaya la llevara dentro para que no acabe de enfermarse.

_Flores en primavera, la luna en otoño, una brisa fresca en verano, nieve en invierno. Si tu mente no está ocupada de cosas innecesarias, ésta es la mejor estación de tu vida._

Y ahora esa frase no podía pegar mejor con ellos.

**.**

**¡Buenas! No se si es lo que esperaba, pero la frase del principio y final me gusta. No se si es por que estamos en invierno, pero me salió esto…**

**Y debido a que el invierno es mi estación casi favorita (la preferida es el otoño), salió esto ^^ **

**¡Any-chan, espero que te haya gustado!**

**¿Reviews? ¡Por favor!**


End file.
